herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Simpson
Jennifer Simpson is the main protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. Jennifer faces the threat of Scissorman. Appearance Jennifer has long straight very dark brown hair which appears black at a distance. She has brown eyes and slightly olive skin tone. Jennifer always wears her hair down loose with a side parting. In Clock Tower: The First Fear, Jennifer wears a white long-sleeved shirt under a long dark blue pinafore dress. She has white socks and dark blue shoes. In Clock Tower, Jennifer has two main outfits; one is a long red coat with a black turtleneck underneath and dark grey flat-heeled boots. Her second main outfit consists of a white turtleneck sweater, a dark brown skirt and brown boots. Personality Jennifer is an orphan who grew up without parents for most of her life. She had to cope with the loss of both of her parents throughout her childhood and the lack of normal guidance that parents provide for their children, forcing her to become more independent than usual. Generally, Jennifer is polite and open-minded. She is also kind and is seen taking time out of her schedule to visit her friends out of kindness. However, she is also somewhat sheltered, innocent, timid and naive. Hifumi Kono also once described Jennifer as "quiet" - is it unknown if this comes naturally or if Jennifer's quietness is a result of a lack of parental attention. In the first game, Jennifer is forced to witness her friends die and discover the dark truth of Ms. Barrows. She learns about the harshness about humanity and the evils of the world, and her sense of security and identity is shaken. After the events of the first game, Jennifer suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and has frequent nightmares. She is haunted by the images of her friends dying, and has dreams about being chased and attacked. Jennifer refused to eat red meat since the first incident at the Barrows Mansion, possibly due to seeing decapitated crows, and could be a hint of her becoming vegetarian or vegan. In the second Clock Tower game (particularly the novelization), it is suggested that Jennifer goes through her own rebellious teenager phase and begins to dislike how much Helen is controlling her life, especially regarding Nolan. Fortunately, the difficulties in Jennifer's and Helen's relationship is mended by the end of the game, and she accepts Helen as a guardian figure. Jennifer is occasionally portrayed as "dimwitted" in some parts of the game, such as calling a book "hard," saying she hates to read, and is inept with technology, even to the point where she breaks a computer upon touching it. Despite this, she is seen reading a book in the manga adaptation of the first installment, and is a frequent visitor of Oslo's public library. She also sometimes displays quick wits and intelligence when fighting off enemies or solving puzzles. Hobby-wise, her bedroom walls are covered with sepia colored paintings and portraits, indicating a possible interest in vintage photography. Her bed also has a stuffed rabbit on it, suggesting that she likes cute things or likes to treasure memories. Biography Jennifer was born in 1981. The novelization of Clock Tower states that Jennifer's mother was a Barrows, and thus, Jennifer is also a Barrows descendant. Jennifer is presumably Norwegian because this is where the series is set. It is unknown if Jennifer can speak any Norwegian languages or if she is bilingual. She does seem fluent in English, however. In November 1986, her father, Walter, an obstetrician, went missing and then soon after, her mother became involved with another man and left her for unknown reasons. When asked about this, Hifumi Kono clarified, "Yes, Jennifer is "just" dumped by her mother."1 This suggests Jennifer never had the best relationship with her mother. Jennifer's mother apparently eventually died after Walter disappeared, though it is not mentioned how. With no one to take care of her, she was sent to the Granite Orphanage. There, she became friends with Laura Harrington, Anne, and Lotte. However, it is suggested that Jennifer is closer to Lotte than she is Laura and Anne. In the first game which was set in September 1995, she is 14 years old and Jennifer, along with her other friends Laura, Anne, and Lotte, were adopted by Mr. Barrows to live in his mansion called the "Clock Tower". Clock Tower: The First Fear Jennifer, along with her friends Laura, Anne and Lotte, were all being taken care of by Mary Barrows, who at the time appears as a caring adoptive mother. They were to live in the Clock Tower, a mansion given its name for the predominant clock tower in it. Upon entering, Jennifer and her friends wonder where Mary went to, leading Jennifer to search, before being interrupted by the girls' screaming. She runs back to find the lights off and the girls missing. Jennifer, scared and wondering if it's a sick joke, runs about the mansion to find her friends being killed one by one (or just some of them depending on how the game is played). She also avoids her main pursuer, the brutal Bobby Barrows. Depending on whether the player finds it or not, Jennifer either finds out Mary's true colors by finding her dead father in a secret room, or by Lotte, who is later shot and killed by Mary, leading Jennifer to a narrow escape. She finds out about the second son, Dan Barrows, in the caves underneath the mansion, in the form of a giant, deformed baby. She narrowly escapes, killing Dan by dropping a can of kerosene and burning him. Jennifer confronts Bobby and Mary at the clock tower, killing Bobby by making him fall off the clock tower, his assumed bane. Before Mary kills Jennifer, Mary dies in various ways, depending on how the ending is played out. Mary can either die by electrocution, being chased off a ledge by crows, or by falling off the ladder in the clock tower. Canonically, Jennifer was the sole survivor of the incident; all of her friends, Laura, Anne and Lotte, along with Mary and Bobby, died, excluding Dan/Edward. Clock Tower One year after the events of The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist Samuel Barton, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo, Norway, to help her cope with her traumatic experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. Jennifer is absolutely psychologically traumatized, suffers from severe post-traumatic stress disorder and has frequent nightmares and mental flashbacks. She is haunted by the images of her friends dying, and has dreams about being chased by Scissorman and attacked. Jennifer's Scenario : Note: This summary follows Ending A. : Jennifer is a playable character if the player, as Barton, talks to Harris Chapman twice in the beginning of the game, rather than once. The player, as Jennifer, is given the option to explore Oslo before eventually returning to the research building, where Scissorman reappears and traps her inside. Jennifer, however, manages to survive the ordeal by using the fire ladder and escapes. The next day, Jennifer, Helen, and other people head to Barrows Castle. They are separated, though depending on the player's actions, they may be rescued. Jennifer is captured by Scissorman (who turns out to be Harris) who was told by the real Scissorman that if he caught Jennifer she would be his, but Harris is killed by the real Scissorman. Jennifer then looks for survivors. She finds Helen in a box and Nolan Campbell in a room with ghosts of children that were killed there. Jennifer then finds a Door Spell and gets it translated by either Helen or Barton. She also finds a dagger, then finds a room under the fountain and hears Kay begging Edward for mercy before she is the killed. : Jennifer then goes into the room with Kay's corpse and the Scissorman (who is really Dan, Bobby's brother that Jennifer blew up) who is looking to avenge his brother and mother, but before he can kill Jennifer Nolan comes in and tells her to run. She then puts the statue in a hole and a door is revealed. Jennifer then casts the door spell to open the door. A vortex then opens and Jennifer holds onto the rail but Dan or Scissorman holds onto Jennifer. She then stabs him in the face with the dagger and he falls into the vortex, dying as the door closes then Nolan pulls her up as the the castle falls down, trapping Jennifer and Nolan. After they talk they kiss and start a relationship (though the director of the game doubts their relationship would last very long). They are then rescued by Helen. Helen's Scenario While Jennifer doesn't do much in the Introduction nor Scenario one, she later appears after Scenario one at the Police Station, where Helen is taken and interrogated by Gotts about the incident. Although Jennifer is worried about Scissorman, Helen reassures her that they'll find a way to get rid of Scissorman. Jennifer later appears after Scenario two at the Police Station, after Helen went around town, as she is worried about Helen. She would already be informed about the Statue already retrieved (either by Helen or Gotts) as well the Barrows Castle. Like the other ten people going, she goes to England to visit the Barrows Castle. In Scenario three, upon entering the castle with the group, Jennifer gets separated when the castle shakes. An unconscious Jennifer would then be later found hanging on the cross in the chapel area with Scissorman just about to kill her. If Helen fails to save Jennifer from Scissorman, Scissorman will successfully kill her, leaving the player in the path of Ending B or Ending C. Luckily, Jennifer was saved by Helen, who shoots Scissorman, who is Professor Barton in disguise, with a pistol. After Helen takes Jennifer down from the cross, Jennifer regains consciousness as Helen goes to interrogate Barton about his motives. After doing so, Helen will tell Jennifer to go with Gotts while she'll find the real Scissorman. As the castle crumbles down in the game's climax, Jennifer is caught in the debris. After the rescue crew came to find survivors, Jennifer was found alive and then pulled out by Helen, who assures her that "it's all over now". Gallery JenniferSimpson.jpg|Jennifer's outfits JenniferComparison.png|Corvino / Simpson comparison. Patua.gif|Jennifer Connelly as Jennifer Corvino. NotAGame.png|Actually, Alyssa, it is... Trivia * Jennifer's name and appearance were inspired by Jennifer Connelly's character, Jennifer Corvino, in the 1985 movie Phenomena. * Jennifer's voice actor, Rumiko Varnes, had also voiced Miku Hinasaki in Fatal Frame. Coincidentally, both protagonists are orphans and after the events of each game, they are taken in by a woman (i.e. Helen Maxwell and Rei Kurosawa) who involuntarily becomes involved in their previous endeavors (escaping Scissorman and fighting ghosts). * As seen in The First Fear, Jennifer can drive a car relatively well, despite likely not having any training. * In Jennifer's Clock Tower Adventure Novel, in a corruption of the B Ending, both Dan and Bobby are reborn with Jennifer as their mother. * She has two alternate costumes in Clock Tower: a pink Anna Miller's waitress uniform and a sailor fuku. The former replaces her white turtleneck outfit and the latter replaces her red jacket outfit. * The 11 year age difference between 15-year-old Jennifer and 26-year-old Nolan was intentional, and is mentioned by Helen in the novelization. It was also a controversial point of discussion. The game itself doesn't mention any ages, however. * Jennifer makes a brief appearance in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within in a Clock Tower poster which, upon noticing it, a shocked Alyssa Hale says, "This isn't a game!" * Rooney Simpson in NightCry shares Jennifer's surname. Category:Female Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Tragic Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Chaotic Good Category:Victims Category:Honorable Category:Status dependent on Version